


don't you test me, though (just because i play the piano)

by Astral Vegas (Citis)



Series: twenty one pilots | drabbles [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Josh Dun Pun, Juice pouches, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citis/pseuds/Astral%20Vegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice pouches are the BOMB!</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you test me, though (just because i play the piano)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hi, twenty one pilots influences me to make titles that don't match the content of a fic (usually). c:

You could be destructive without actually _being_ destructive.

> **Tore the curtains down**  
>  **Windows open**  
>  **Now make a sound.**

He had never actually tore his curtains down. (He needed those.)  
It sure did sound good in a song, though.

He did open his windows sometimes.  
Once, Josh was cycling by on one of those tricycles from their last music video, and Tyler called to him.

"Hey, Josh! I have some juice!"  
He swerved that bike so hard...

Juice pouches in hand, Tyler went out, giving one to Josh. They sat on the curb of the road, sipping a tropical punch through thin yellow straws.

"Hey," Tyler began, "I've been thinking about this. What do you call a Josh that loves juice?"

Josh grinned at him, waiting for the punch line.

"Josh Rum."

Josh had taken a sip of juice before Tyler gave the answer, and Josh spit it out in a fit of laughter. "That's a good one, Ty."

"It really was, if I do say so myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Josh Rum isn't even that funny, I don't think, but Josh laughs because he's nice.
> 
> Look forward to more drabbles/shorts and my main, _domingo en fuego (sunday on fire)_ (title subject to change).


End file.
